footballfandomcom-20200223-history
2018-19 FA Cup First Round Match Day
The First Round draw took place on 22 October and was made by Dennis Wise and Dion Dublin. All 40 First Round Proper ties took be played on the weekend of 10 November with 13 replay due to be played on 20 and 21 November. 32 teams from the qualifying competition joined the 48 teams from League One and League Two to compete in this round. This round included three teams from Level 7: Metropolitan Police, Haringey Borough, and Hitchin Town, who are the lowest-ranked teams still in the competition. Matches |stadium= Coles Park |location= Tottenham, London |attendance=2,710 |referee=Michael Salisbury }} Hawkins Lowe Wheeler |stadium= York Road |location= Maidenhead |attendance=3,205 |referee=Dean Whitestone }} Turgott |team2= Macclesfield Town (4) |goals2=Stevens |stadium= Gallagher Stadium |location= Maidstone |attendance=2,169 |referee=Neil Hair }} Addai |team2= Ebbsfleet United (5) |goals2= |stadium= Whaddon Road |location= Cheltenham |attendance=1,435 |referee=Chris Sarginson }} Alzate |team2= York City (6) |goals2=Ferguson |stadium= County Ground |location= Swindon |attendance=3,744 |referee=Carl Brook }} |stadium= Plainmoor |location= Torquay |attendance=2,419 |referee=Declan Bourne }} Novak |team2= Burton Albion (3) |goals2=Boyce |stadium= Glanford Park |location= Scunthorpe |attendance=2,260 |referee=Andy Haines }} |team2= Bradford City (3) |goals2=Knight-Percival |stadium= The EBB Stadium |location= Aldershot |attendance=2,455 |referee=Paul Marsden }} |penalties1=Doyle Brünker L. O'Brien Payne |team2= Aldershot Town (5) |goals2=Howell |penalties2= McClure Osho McDonnell |stadium= Valley Parade |location= Bradford |attendance=2,248 |referee=Graham Salisbury }} Thomas Vernam |team2= Milton Keynes Dons (4) |goals2=Agard |stadium= Blundell Park |location= Cleethorpes |attendance=1,991 |referee=Carl Boveson }} |team2= Peterborough United (3) |goals2=Godden Ward |stadium= Hayes Lane |location= Bromley, London |attendance=3,107 |referee=Kevin Johnson }} Gilchrist |team2= Boreham Wood (5) |goals2= |stadium= Haig Avenue |location= Southport |attendance=1,460 |referee=Marc Edwards }} |team2= Stevenage (4) |goals2= |stadium= Home Park |location= Plymouth |attendance=5,719 |referee=Alan Young }} |team2= Billericay Town (6) |goals2= Emmanuel |stadium= Proact Stadium |location= Chesterfield |attendance=2,952 |referee=Martin Woods }} |team2= Chesterfield (5) |goals2=Denton |stadium= New Lodge |location= Billericay |attendance=2,493 |referee=Jacob Miles }} Pett Andrade |team2= Northampton Town (4) |goals2= Bridge van Veen |stadium= Sincil Bank |location= Lincoln |attendance=6,012 |referee=Graham Salisbury }} |team2= Stockport County (6) |goals2= Warburton Bell Mulhern |stadium= Huish Park |location= Yeovil |attendance=2,550 |referee=David Rock }} Mayor Moore Telford |team2= Dover Athletic (5) |goals2= |stadium= Gigg Lane |location= Bury |attendance=2,355 |referee=Richard Hulme }} McLaughlin O'Neill |team2= Gillingham (3) |goals2= Ehmer Eaves O'Neill List |stadium= Victoria Park |location= Hartlepool |attendance=1,873 |referee=Scott Oldham }} Mackie Browne |stadium= The New Lawn |location= Nailsworth |attendance=1,614 |referee=Trevor Kettle }} Norwood |team2= Oxford City (6) |goals2= Tshimanga |stadium= Prenton Park |location= Birkenhead |attendance=4,206 |referee=Daniel Middleton }} Mullin |stadium= Court Place Farm |location= Marston, Oxford |attendance=1,172 |referee=Craig Hicks }} |team2= Colchester United (4) |goals2= |stadium= Crown Ground |location= Accrington |attendance=1,267 |referee=Martin Coy }} Fryers Potts Moore |team2= Notts County (4) |goals2= |stadium= Oakwell |location= Barnsley |attendance=5,878 |referee=Seb Stockbridge }} Matt |stadium= Imber Court |location= East Molesey, London |attendance=1,137 |referee=Matt Donohue }} Ginnelly Devlin |team2= Coventry City (3) |goals2= Clarke-Harris Thomas |stadium= Bescot Stadium |location= Walsall |attendance=4,760 |referee=Thomas Bramall }} Henderson |team2= Gateshead (5) |goals2= Mellish |stadium= Spotland Stadium |location= Rochdale |attendance=2,415 |referee=Peter Wright }} |penalties1=Stevens Dobson Williams Dunn Harris S. Togwell Turner Nisbet Wells |team2= Sutton United (5) |goals2=Beautyman |penalties2= Collins Eastmond Cadogan Beautyman Clough Bolarinwa Drinan Worner Beckwith |stadium= Arbour Park |location= Slough |attendance=1,360 |referee=Brett Huxtable }} Abrahams |team2= Blackpool (3) |goals2= Dodoo Cullen Pritchard |stadium= St James Park |location= Exeter |attendance=3,188 |referee=Lee Collins }} Cornick |team2= Wycombe Wanderers (3) |goals2= |stadium= Kenilworth Road |location= Bury Park, Luton |attendance=5,343 |referee=Craig Hicks }} |team2= Morecambe (4) |goals2= |stadium= The Shay |location= Halifax |attendance=1,218 |referee=Martin Coy }} |stadium= Gresty Road |location= Crewe |attendance=2,467 |referee=Lee Swabey }} |team2= Crawley Town (4) |goals2= White |stadium= Roots Hall |location= Southend-on-Sea |attendance=3,935 |referee=Scott Oldham }} |team2= Southend United (3) |goals2=Doherty Bunn Cox White Mantom McLaughlin |stadium= Broadfield Stadium |location= Crawley |attendance=Charles Breakspear |referee=3,120 }} |team2= Charlton Athletic (3) |goals2= Stevenson |stadium= Field Mill |location= Mansfield |attendance=3,204 |referee=Ollie Yates }} Marshall Ajose |team2= Mansfield Town (4) |goals2= |stadium= The Valley |location= Charlton, London |attendance=1,910 |referee=Kevin Johnson }} Meppen-Walter |team2= Doncaster Rovers (3) |goals2= Kane |stadium= Victory Park |location= Chorley |attendance=3,239 |referee=Ross Joyce }} Blair Kane Marquis |team2= Chorley (6) |goals2= |stadium= Keepmoat Stadium |location= Doncaster |attendance = 3,048 |referee = Darren Drysdale }} |team2= Fleetwood Town (3) |goals2= Madden Hunter Garner |stadium= North Street |location= Alfreton |attendance=827 |referee=Chris Sarginson }} |team2= Bristol Rovers (3) |goals2= Lines |stadium= The Hive Stadium |location= Canons Park, London |attendance= |referee= }} |team2= Barnet (5) |goals2= Robson Harrison |stadium= Memorial Stadium |location= Horfield, Bristol |attendance=2,740 |referee=Lee Swabey }} |team2= Salford City (5) |goals2= Rooney |stadium= New Meadow |location= Shrewsbury |attendance=4,351 |referee=Ben Toner }} |team2= Shrewsbury Town (3) |goals2= Okenabirhie Docherty |stadium= Moor Lane |location= Salford |attendance=2,432 |referee=Seb Stockbridge }} Wright |stadium= Top Field |location= Hitchin |attendance=3,148 |referee=Andrew Miller }} Moyo Felix James |team2= Cambridge United (4) |goals2=Ibehre Maris |stadium= Nethermoor Park |location= Guiseley |attendance=1,097 |referee=Trevor Kettle }} Beavon |stadium= Woodspring Stadium |location= Weston-super-Mare |attendance=1,170 |referee=Leigh Doughty }} |team2= Sunderland (3) |goals2=Honeyman Gooch |stadium= Vale Park |location= Burslem, Stoke-on-Trent |attendance=7,238 |referee=Anthony Backhouse }} |team2= Oldham Athletic (4) |goals2=Hunt Lang |stadium= Beveree Stadium |location= Hampton, London |attendance=2,720 |referee=Tom Nield }} See also *FA Cup External links *BBC Sport Category:2018-19 FA Cup results